


Have A Little Faith In Me.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Opie meets Sam and his priorities start to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Sammy9807!
> 
>  
> 
> As always thank you for reading and I hope you like it! <3

I had just worked the longest bar tending shift in the universe and I couldn't wait to get home. I was five months pregnant and felt like I was as big as a house. I sighed in agitation as I dropped my keys and as I bent to get them another hand connected with mine. I pulled my hand back and looked into a pair of warm brown eyes.   
"Thanks" I murmured when he handed them to me. He was tall, at least 6'4 with brown hair and a beard.  
"No problem." He gave me a soft smile and then my boss was calling for me.   
"I gotta go, thanks again." I told him as I turned around. He followed me inside, but headed to a table full of guys that I had served earlier. I found the table ironic because they all looked so tough and rugged but were the most polite customers I'd had all night.   
"Sam, can you stay a little longer?" My boss Jenny asked me.   
"Why? It's not that busy?"  
"I have to run out to meet someone." She said vaguely and I scoffed.   
"You want me to stay and run this place so that you can get laid? Seriously?" She gave me a look and nodded. "No! No way. I'm going home."   
"Do you like this job Sam? Because if you do then you might want to remember that I am your boss." I sighed and slammed my bag into its cubby under the counter.   
"Fucking fine. But i'm sitting when I'm not busy." I rubbed my back and she nodded at me as she hurried out the door. I had a few regulars that I chatted with and then I made my way around to check the tables and booths. I made my way to the table of bikers and they were just as polite as before.   
"Weren't you leaving when I came in?" The tall guy asked me.   
"Yeah, my boss needed to get laid so here I am." I refilled their glasses and sent the a smile.  
"How far along are you?" He asked  
"Five months." I put a hand on my belly as the baby kicked. "I'll leave you to get back to business." I headed back to the bar to sit down, thankfully this place closed in a few hours. I felt eyes on me and I scanned the room, there was a table full of college kids in the back and one of them was leering at me. I sighed and gave him a look. He got up and swaggered over to me.   
"Hey there sweetness." I shook my head.   
"No."   
"No what?"   
"Whatever awful pick up line you're planning on using. The answer is no."   
"How do you know it would be awful honey?" I grimaced at him.   
"I'm not interested, that's all that really matters. Thanks though." I tried to be polite as I got up and brushed passed him. He gripped my arm and leaned in to whisper in my ear.   
"Look, I'm trying to be nice to you and you aren't letting me-"  
"I'd take your hand off her if I was you." A deep voice interrupted him. I looked over and saw the guy from before.   
"Why? That your baby or something?" The kid asked and I just sighed.  
"Yeah, that's it. Now beat it before I beat you." He stared the kid down until he ran back to his table.   
"Thanks again." I told him and he nodded at me.   
"I'm Opie."   
"Sam." He sat at the bar and I noticed that his friends were gone. "What can I get you?"  
"Uh beer I guess." I nodded and opened a bottle for him.   
"It's on me, least I could do for my white knight right?" He laughed and shook his head.   
"I'm no white night darlin' I just didn't want you to get man handled." I nodded and then I realized that it was getting late, I needed to start my clean up. I began the closing routine and chatted with Opie. He seemed like a nice guy and I was glad that he had come in. He walked me to the parking lot and we parted ways. I got into my bronco and he climbed on his bike. I headed home and was really grateful that I had gone shopping yesterday because I was starving. I took a fast shower after I ate and then I went to bed.  
  
"Don't do this to me, C'mon." I banged my head on the steering wheel, the damn thing died on when halfway back from Stockton. I pulled out my cell and called an auto shop in Charming since I was closer to home then not. Teller Morrow automotive, was sending a truck to get me and my piece of junk bronco. I was a little surprised when a young guy with a Mohawk showed up but he was a nice chatty kid. He let me sit in the truck as he loaded my bronco onto the flatbed. He took us back to the garage since he thought it would be an easy fix. He led me into the office so that I could fill out paperwork with the office manager Gemma. She was tough and radiated strength, I liked her. She asked about the baby and we chatted about her son, who was all grown up now. We were still talking when Opie walked in.   
"Sam?"  
"Opie, Hi." I smiled at him and he gave me one back.   
"You two know each other?"   
"Yeah, he stopped by the bar I work at the other night. Saved my butt with some frat kids."  
"Ooh." She said with a smile. "Did you need something Ope?"  
"Yeah, her car's fixed. Radiator hose sprung a leak." I stood up awkwardly and followed him out to the garage.   
"It was nice to meet you Gemma."   
"I'm sure we'll meet up again." She smiled and I nodded at her. The garage was typical, loud noises, louder music and greasy guys. I waved at Juice, paid for my car repair and went to leave.   
"Uh Sam?"   
"Mhmm?" I looked at Opie and he looked nervous.   
"You never mentioned the father of the baby?"   
"Uh well, she doesn't have one." I put my hand on my belly and he frowned at me.   
"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" I smiled at him  
"I'd like that. Here let me give you my number." I wrote it down on a slip of paper. "Call me sometime." He grinned at me and nodded.   
"I will." I was smiling as I drove to my ultra sound appointment, I wondered if he would actually call. My baby girl was growing at a normal rate and was completely healthy. I decided that I wanted to get some baby stuff after my appointment so I headed to a small boutique that I had been avoiding. I knew I would get into trouble in there and I was right. I bought enough clothes in different sizes that baby girl wouldn't run out for a while, I waited on buying anything major until it was a little closer to the time I was due.  
  
I was cleaning my apartment when there was a knock on the door. I went to peek through the peep hole and I saw my ex standing there. He was supposed to be in jail for at least a year, but here he was after only four months.  
"Go away Danny." I called through the door.  
"C'mon Sammy I just want to talk." _Yeah right!_   
"No! Just leave Danny. I'm not letting you in." He banged his fist on the door once before he walked away. I jumped when my phone rang and I snatched it up.   
"Hello?"  
"Sam? It's Opie." I sighed and leaned against the door.  
"Hi Opie. I didn't think that you would call."   
"Really? I told you that I would."   
"Yeah, but still, why would you call? I've got baggage that isn't even born yet." We shared a laugh at that.   
"Well that doesn't matter. I uh wondered if you wanted to get together tonight, there is a concert in the park and it sounded kind of cool?" He asked and I smiled   
"Uh sure, that sounds like fun. But I have to work at 10 though."  
"Is that going to be ok? I don't want you to miss out on a chance to rest."   
"No no that's fine. Really."  
"Ok, so I'll pick you up at 6?"   
"Uh on your bike?"  
"No, I have a truck." He laughed   
"Oh ok." I gave him my address and we said our goodbyes. _I had a date!_


	2. Chapter 2

Opie was just as awkward as I was, which was a nice change. He picked me up a few minutes after six, and we had fun and the concert. It was classic rock and Opie was surprised that I knew most of the songs.   
"I had you pegged as a country girl." I laughed and nodded.   
"I like a little bit of everything but a classic is a classic." He nodded and I felt him take my hand. His hand was so much bigger then mine but I didn't find it intimidating, it was warm and comforting. He had his kutte on and there were a few people that stared but after a while they gave up. I put a hand on my belly because the baby kicked and I smiled.   
"What?" He asked and I took his hand so that he could feel. "Whoa, it kicked!" He laughed and I nodded   
"Yeah she is very active."   
"Have you thought of a name for her yet?"   
"No, nothing feels right yet. A part of me is scared to pick one I think."  
"That makes sense, uh why are you doing it on your own?" I looked up at him and gave a sad smile.  
"My ex didn't want the baby, he started getting aggressive and more and more violent. I tried to leave him and he made me pay for it, I almost lost the baby. Uh I called the cops and he went to jail, he was supposed to be in for longer but he is out now."   
"He's out? How?"  
"Good behavior I guess." I shrugged and he gave my hand a squeeze.   
"It'll be ok." I nodded and looked at my watch.  
"I should head back home to get my car."  
"I'll take you."   
"How will I get home?" I asked and he smiled at me.  
"I'll hang out, take you home." I tiled my head at him.  
"I'm working until 4:30 in the morning, that doesn't make sense."  
"I'll hang out. I don't mind." He held the truck door open for me and I climbed in.  
"Thank you." He grinned and leaned down to kiss my cheek before he closed me into the truck. I smiled softly as he climbed in and took my hand. He hung out at the bar for my shift, we talked and he took a few phone calls but mostly he was people watching. We hadn't talked about his club yet but I knew that it was a big part of his life, that it was his life. I had heard about the Sons but a lot of people were just judgmental, the Sons were trying to keep the town safe. They had a code that they lived by and I didn't think that was such a bad thing. I heard the door to the bar open and I saw Danny standing there. His eyes were on my belly and I put a hand on it in a protective manner. Opie was looking between Danny and I once he saw my terrified expression.  
"It's ok. I'm ok Opie." I muttered as Danny came up to us.  
"You're still pregnant?" He asked and I just stared at him. "I thought-"  
"I know what you thought." I cut him off. "You need to leave, I don't want you coming around me anymore."  
"That's my kid. I'm allowed to be around." I shook my head.   
"It's my baby and I'm not naming you as the father so you are shit out of luck. Leave Danny. Now."   
"Who're you gonna name then?" He asked me and I just ignored him and walked to the end of the bar to refill another drink. "Sam! I'm talking to you." He yelled at me and I saw Opie stand up.  
"You need to go." Danny looked up at Opie and smirked at him.  
"Or what? You gonna make me?"  
"Yeah, stop upsetting her."  
"Oh, are you her new guy?" Danny looked at me and then at Opie. "Are you her new baby daddy?"   
"Fuck off Danny, leave! Please. I just want you gone." He looked me dead in the eye and nodded.  
"I'll go, but I'll be by later to see you. We'll have a nice long chat." He turned, bumped into Opie and walked out of the bar. I watched him go and then I felt myself starting to shake. Opie came behind the counter and he pulled me into the back room. I was panting and shaking but Opie was calm, he cupped my face in his hands and spoke to me in a low, even voice.  
"Sam? Its ok. Danny can't hurt you now." I looked at him with wide eyes and he nodded at me. "You're safe, but if you get upset you'll upset baby girl in there ok?" I gave him a jerky nod. "Take a deep breath for me and hold it in ok?" He had me do that for a few minutes until my breathing evened out. I looked up at him and then felt my eyes fill up with tears.   
"I thought he was gone, I am so tired of being afraid, I can't afford to move and even if I did where would I go?" Opie just let me ramble. "I could get a dog I guess? Right?" I asked him and he just nodded.   
"I could come stay with you, u-until that whole situation calms down. If you want."  
"What? That's nuts Opie, you don't even really know me. Why would you do that? I can't ask that of you." I shook my head and backed up to put some space between us. He frowned and took my hand in his.   
"I do know you, and you didn't ask. I offered. I care about you Sam, both of you." He put a hand on my baby bump and he smiled.  
"I'm scared Opie, I'm tired of losing people once I let them in and I don't want you to turn into another thing I have to survive."   
"You can trust me. I just want you both safe. Have a little faith in me huh? I won't let you down." I took a deep breath and then I nodded.   
"That would be great. I would feel a lot better with you around. Thank you." He nodded and gave me a hug.  
Opie moved in the following day, he brought a duffel bag full of clothes and a box full of other random guy stuff and that was it. He tried to make it feel as normal as possible but I knew that we both would need time to adjust. Other then that, spending all my time with him was great, he became my best friend and we grew really close. I went with him to TM when I wasn't sleeping or at work and he made sure that I was taking care of myself and baby girl. We both had a day off together and Opie had insisted that we set up the baby room, I was fine with that, however when he said we he meant him doing everything and me just watching. He didn't want me to strain myself, it was sweet but I did what I wanted to anyway. After that he had dragged me to TM to hang out with Jax and Juice, they were becoming close friends too. Juice told me that he hadn't seen Opie this happy in a long time, that it was nice to see his friend smile again. Opie and Jax were playing pool and talking shit to each other when Gemma came in. She was ordering one of the prospects around and telling him to start setting up for some party.   
"Are you staying for the party Sam?" She asked me and I shrugged.   
"Nah, I don't want to be a party crasher, I'll head home in a little while."   
"Sam you have to stay." Jax called out to me and I looked at him.   
"I'm not much fun at parties these days." I pointed at the baby bump and Gemma let out a laugh.  
"I bet Opie would want you to stay." Speak of the devil, he came out of the back and looked at me.  
"You're leaving?" I nodded and he shook his head.   
"There's a party tonight, I wanted you to stay with me." Gemma gave me an 'I told you so' look and I rolled my eyes at her.   
"Ok, for a little while I guess." He smiled and went back over to the pool table.  
  
  
The party was in full swing once the sun went down. There were a few different charters at TM tonight and it wasn't just guys there, some brought their wives and a couple had brought their kids. Opie had introduced me to everyone then him and Juice stayed pretty close to me, even though I told them to go have fun. I left Opie to talk to a guy about guns after a while and I went to hang out with Gemma. She looked bored and irritated at whatever a crow eater was talking to her about. You sent her a smile and the other girl walked off.  
"Thank you for that, she was killing me with her mindless babbling." I nodded and Gemma handed me a bottle of water. "Opie told me that you two set up the baby room today."  
"Yeah, we painted it a light purple with gray borders and it had a elephant ballerina theme, it's cute. You'll have to come see it sometime"   
"I'd like that, We need to go baby shopping together."   
"Yeah, that's be great, I have to pick out a car seat and a few other things still." I felt myself get lifted up and I jumped as Opie set me in his lap.  
"You bailed on me." He frowned at me and I shook my head.   
"I left you to talk about guns, while Gemma and I talked babies."   
"Babies?" I nodded and Gemma told him.  
"I asked her about the baby room." He nodded. "You two come up with a name yet?"   
"I have a couple but nothing that fully fits." She nodded and sent me a small smile.   
"You guys will come up with something." We both nodded and then a girl walked over to us. She was focused on Opie and acted like I didn't exist.   
"Opie baby! I went by your room but all your stuff was gone." She pouted and put a hand on his arm. He shrugged her off and shook his head.   
"Do I know you?" He asked her and she looked offended.   
"We met the last time we all got together, don't you remember?" She asked in a flirty tone and he just shook his head and put his chin on my shoulder. She scoffed and looked at me, and then my bump. "Whose this?"  
"That's his girl." Gemma told her in a cold tone and the girl let out a laugh.  
"Her? Really?" I tilted my head and gave her a once over.   
"What's it to ya?" I asked her and she smirked at me.   
"I just am surprised is all, he had me and then chooses you?" I scoffed and just when Gemma went to tell her off I started to speak.   
"Yeah, he _had_ you, just like everyone else probably. Maybe that's why he chose me and you are here looking pathetic." She glared at me before she stomped off and I just shook my head at her. Gemma let out a laugh and I felt Opie chuckle behind me. We started talking about Jax and his son but I don't remember much after that. I just remember Opie carrying me to the car and telling me to go back to sleep as he went to say goodbye really fast. Opie drove home and he carried me gently from the car, I told him that I was too heavy but he laughed and told me that I was still too tiny for his liking. He set me on my bed but I grabbed his hand and mumbled at him.  
"Stay. Please?" He nodded  
"Let me change and I'll be right back ok?" I nodded and he left. I tugged on my own pajamas and then climbed into the bed. I felt the mattress dip and then Opie was curled around me. We were still tangled up when I woke up and I smiled.   
"What are you grinning at?" He asked and I just shook my head. "I was wondering something?"  
"Hm?"   
"Will you be my old lady?" I stilled and then I turned to look at him fully.   
"Ope, you don't have to so that. Like me and baby girl would just tie you down and you don't need that. Besides you don't want to raise a kid that isn't even yours." He frowned at me and shook his head.   
"You won't tie me down, neither of you would and she is mine. You both are and I want you both, for as long as you want me. I am falling hard and fast for you Sam and I really hope that I'm not the only one feeling that."   
"You're not the only one. I am falling for you too, and you should feel baby girl kick when she hears your voice, she is already in love with you. I just don't want to make you feel trapped ya know?"   
"I don't, I won't. So what do you say?" I looked into his warm, soft brown eyes and nodded.   
"I say yes." He grinned and kissed me softly but passionately. He had to get up and get ready for work after that so I decided to make him breakfast before we left. Being with Opie was easy and even on the days that I felt huge and completely unhappy he still found ways to make me smile.  
  
  
Eight Months Pregnant  
  
Opie had left for a run a week ago, his last run until the baby was born and they were finally on their way back. I knew that it wouldn't be late when they got back so about an hour before he was due back I started dinner. I heard the door open and I called out for him.  
"Babe? You're back early!"   
"I am?" I turned and saw that it wasn't Opie, it was Danny."  
"How did you get in here?"  
"You never moved the spare key."  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were moving on after all the calls stopped."   
"I told you that I'd come for you, that we would have a nice chat and now is the time. You're huge." He looked at my belly and stepped closer to me. I backed up in reflex and he frowned at me.  
"What are we having?"  
"It's not yours, It's mine. I don't have to tell you."   
"Whether you like it or not that baby is half mine! I know that I acted terrible that night but I'm here now and we can be together."   
"No. I'm with Opie, we have a life together. Danny, you need to leave. I know that you don't want this baby. Or me. Please just leave." He walked up to me and I flinched away from him. He gripped my chin and made me look at him.  
"Don't tell me what I do and don't want! I am in charge here and I say that you are both mine!" I shoved him away from me and I ran out of the kitchen. I almost had my hand on my phone when he grabbed me. He slapped me in the face and I put my hands around my belly to protect my baby. He slammed me into the wall, knocking the pictures down and I cried out as he punched me in the face.   
"Danny stop it!" I screamed as he banged my head against the wall and I fell to the ground. I saw him pull his leg back to kick me and I turned so that my back was to him. He kicked me a few times, screaming at me. I felt him give me one final hard kick and I blacked out.  
  
"Sam!" I heard Opie yelling at me and I opened my eyes to look at him. "Sam wake up baby please! What happened? Juice call 911!"   
"Danny." I croaked and his face got hard.   
"The baby?" He asked and I shook my head.   
"She's fine, I protected her." I put his hand on my belly and he felt her moving.   
"I'm so sorry baby." He kissed my head and I shook my head.   
"Not your fault babe. Don't be upset." He nodded and we heard the ambulance pull up. The paramedics rushed in and as they were loading me into the ambulance my water broke. I looked for Opie but only found Juice. "Where'd he go?" Juice frowned   
"He went to find Danny."   
"The baby is coming! Get him back here." He looked stricken and he pulled out his phone. He climbed into the ambulance behind me and I heard him talking. "Is that him" Juice nodded and I held out my hand for the phone. "Opie! What the hell!"   
"I had to find him babe, I had to get him. He hurt you."  
"Yeah well this kid is on the way and guess what, you're not freaking here! This really hurts and I need you Ope."   
"I'm coming, I'll meet you at the hospital ok. I love you."   
"I love you too." I hung up and handed Juice his phone back. I felt a contraction and I cried out. We were rushed into a room right away and there was a bunch of tests ran on my in a short time. I had some bruising but nothing was broken, Opie came rushing into the room after about twenty minutes and practically shoved Juice out of the way so that he could hold my hand.  
"I'm not really Opie, I can't be a mom. I don't know what I'm doing." I was freaking out and he just gave me a soft smile as he brushed my hair back from my face.   
"It's gonna be fine baby, you do know what you're doing and you are ready. I'll be here every step of the way. I promise." I nodded and he coached me through pushing and breathing. He was so strong for me and let me cry and yell as much as I needed to. About two hours later Hayden Nicole Winston was born. Opie was listed as her father and he cried when he held her for the first time. He looks at you and smiles.   
"She's perfect, she looks just like you." I nodded and he handed her to me so that I could feed her. "Marry me?" He asked, I looked up at him over our daughters head and nodded.   
"Ok."  
  
It's been five years since we got married and we are still in love, we had a Son two years after Hayden was born. His name is Nathan and he is the spitting image of Opie. I am grateful every day that I put my faith in such an amazing man. I couldn't imagine my life without him and I am grateful that I don't have to.


End file.
